Sindra Stainton
History Born to unknown parents, Sindra was found by a lieutenant of a group of mercenaries and just an abandoned baby. The year was 1000, the Third Orc War was just beginning, mercenary business was good so they chose to take care of the child as it was not much out of the way and it was a good way to train new blood for the group from a young age and have a boy squire to clean their stuff. With the conclusion of the Third Orc War after a year of fighting, and the preparation for moving into the colonization of Sheng, the mercenaries set themselves up to continue to gain employment in the next conflict, The year old Sindra Stainto, as they decided to name him, was still coming along, but seemed to have an unnatural pink hair and had finally been identified to be an aasimar. The war against the Kushiku was more widespread and had fighting in many different areas as well as other conflicts in the wild lands of Sheng. The mercenary band was moving around a lot, learning the local language but sticking mostly to Egronian as that is what they were used to. Sindra had his innate knowledge of celestial, that non of the mercenaries understood, but also picked up on Sheng and Egronian pretty easily. By the time Sindra was 3, the war with the Oni Emperor was defeated and the terrorist Kestillian Kuchiku was slain after destroying much of Jiyu. A time of brief peace had befallen the two worlds. Just two years later, Maloglash re declares himself to the world and begins his war on life. Mercenary work was plentiful around Oustomia, even more so with the discovery of the new continents. Sindra being 5 years old was finally beginning to learn the life of a mercenary, training in armor and the sword. Fighting was tough and constant with enemies all around... even within. In the middle of the war, the mercenary leader during a full moon turns to his comrades and declares them his sacrifices for power. One by one he slaughtered them, Sindra watching in horror. Before the slaughter concluded, Sindra's adoptive father the lieutenant managed to escape with Sindra, though he was severely maimed as a result and could no longer fight as a mercenary. They fled to a safe haven from the war, as it was suspected the mercenary leader was offered dark powers from the enemies of life or something else. Sovenheim was a safe neutral trading kingdom that accepted them in with little trouble, and that is where Sindra would live for over a decade. The war against Maloglash came to a close with Pharasma's death and the ascension of The Dragon and The Raven, but Sindra never did learn what happened to the old leader of that mercenary band. He may still be out there to this day. 10 years of peace went by. Sindra was told to dress more like a girl to hide his identity a bit, but while he was slightly feminine in appearance already, he wasn't particularly fond of it. His adoptive father had grown paranoid and fearful that the old leader was going to come for them next, frequently waking in a cold sweat in the night. He always said Sindra was the only light in his life now as he had to work hard as a low class merchant to even make ends meat. Because of this, Sindra stuck with dressing as a girl and eventually grew used to it and almost enjoyed it, but could never fully accept that as who he was. Sindra wanted to be strong and powerful, like the adventurers he had grown to look up to back in the war, and particularly the one who was still around Sovenheim training the next generation of dragons and fighters. Sindra frequently watched from a distance as he was still too young to be considered for any full combat lessons like that. He learned the adventurer's name was Hekram, a companion of one of the leaders of the city and a man who fought against Maloglash directly. Sindra had grown to idolize Hekram for his seemingly boundless strength and power, yet he always seemed to be much more distant than anything else. Eventually Sindra was able to enter school and get an academic education and begin to train in martial prowess, learning from those he watched to try and develop his own fighting style. Those 10 years of peace would not last however as the Overmind took enough notice of the worlds of Sheng and Oustomia and the Thii War began. A menace to life everyone worse than even the army of undead undead Maloglash. Sindra at this time was safe in Sovenheim, learning weaponry, magic, and anything else he could try his talents at. He found he was better at temporarily mimicking things others did, which made it harder for him to actually specialize his own talents. He always tried to keep track of the exploits of his idol and role model, Hekram, but during the middle of the war he seemed to just drop off from activity. Worried that his idol had died, he feel into a state of depression. Not many people in the school he could call his close friends since many of the guys stayed away from him cause he dressed like a girl, and the girls didn't get near him because he still tried to act like a guy while dressed like a girl. An upper classman named Miharu approached him in this time and cheered him up, which got him out of this slump. They managed to become friends and Sindra was happy to have one finally, and Hekram returned to the adventuring, now wielding new powers over creation by making a small field of infinite swords. Sindra was amazed by this ability and made a strong effort to replicate it on his own with magic or other talents, anything to be able to do what his role model could and become stronger himself. During the Tournament of Souls, Sindra's idol became his god as Hekram ascended. Miharu graduated and the Thii War came to a close with the Overmind leaving the planets alone and going off to who knows where. Sindra continued to train to create weapons from nothing, honing and practicing his worship of Hekram who hadn't even properly established a religion even after his ascension. There was a brief year of peace before several other divine beings stepped onto the material plane, each with their own goals. Sindra began to dress a bit more like a guy and carry himself better as he achieved martial and magic training, quickly trying to graduate from the school so he would be skilled enough to go out on his own. As he was finishing school, Sindra felt a change in his worship. Rather than simply following the man he idolized and worshiped as a god that had ascended, he now was fully worshiping a lesser deity. Hekram's followers had dispersed and spread the religion and its teachings far and wide, cults and squads had formed that venerated The Rage God, and Sindra could count himself among the number that worshiped Hekram before he even got to this point. Now armed with the more organized faith, and the powers he had developed to emulate his idol, Sindra finally graduated and set off to develop his own powers and one day perhaps even surpass his god. Appearance Sindra is a feminine looking boy, but actually still retains a masculine stance and form. He his well built due to his training and upbringing, but still occasionally tends to wear more feminine clothes. He has pink hair and eyes, thought to be from whatever parentage he had or due to his race being that of an aasimar. He isn't very tall, standing only at 5 foot 2 inches, but doesn't let that get to him and still has a fierce look in combat. Sindra also can be known to wear heavy armor during combat that is just bulky and thick rather than any sort of appealing appearance. Personality to be written Friends Miharu-senpai Enemies none as of yet Aspirations Become stronger Defeat his God as the final test of strength Create Infinite Weapons instantaneously in a massive area.